This invention relates to an electromagnetic relay. A relay described in European reference EP 0 281 950 B1. This structure makes it possible to configure different contact complements with a fundamental structure that remains the same, the connection configuration of the blade terminals on the underside of the base being distributed in a manner corresponding to the standards for motor vehicle relays. The insulation between the load connections and with respect to the coil is problematic here for use with the purpose of switching very high currents. A similar relay is described in European reference EP 0 195 956 B1. The spring arms of that document's contact spring are connected by means of a multiple-stranded copper wire; the possibility of a double changeover is also mentioned there, in each case two contact pieces situated coaxially opposite one another being arranged on each spring arm and being connected to one another in each case through a hole in the contact spring. However, such a structure with two large contact rivets for the switching of very high currents and with the intervening material of the contact springs, on the one hand, and of the multiple-stranded copper wire, on the other hand, would lead to a very large thickness in the axial direction of the contact pieces, which would be very difficult to control during production of the contact spring. In addition, the total height of the contact pieces would also be subject to large tolerances, which would lead to complicated measures for adjusting the contact separations.